An application developer may build an application that relies on a software development kit (SDK). The application developer may also consult a developer guide (simply “guide” herein) in building the application. The guide provides information regarding the recommended use of the SDK. The guide is typically produced in an ad hoc manner, e.g., based on an informal assessment of the informational needs of the application developer.
An application developer may produce a faulty application when he or she fails to follow the instructions provided in the guide. This is to be expected. In other cases, a developer may precisely follow the instructions of the guide, yet still produce a faulty application.